


【罗叉】From the inside

by Rumless



Series: All Crossbones《Faint》系列 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumless/pseuds/Rumless





	【罗叉】From the inside

我配不上布洛克，杰克一直这么觉得。

遇到布洛克的那年，杰克·罗林斯还是个毛头小子。刚加入九头蛇，在亚历山大·皮尔斯手下当个小保镖，甚至都还没得到嘴角那个狰狞的疤。

那天杰克的任务是去保护上级领导的情人，而布洛克就是那个情人。那时候的布洛克，还没蓄上胡渣，比杰克看过的所有欧米伽都来得清秀。看过他一眼，其他的都成了蠢笨的俗物。

很多年后，杰克也听布洛克这么形容自己的母亲，但布洛克却忽略了他自己也是个美人。布洛克是个典型的南欧美人，一头黑发，眉眼深邃，五官精致，不高而且很瘦。但睡在沙发上，那薄薄的布料，甚至勾勒出了美好的腰线。

性感又撩人。

杰克一时间有点羡慕自己的上司，这么好的欧米伽确实值得每天用鱼子酱和顶级牛排喂饱，入夜抱他上床，翻云覆雨到天亮。那薄毯之下，甚至是真空的。正因为如此，皮尔斯才在杰克进来的第一时间，用那毯子包裹住了爱侣，甚至示威般的抚着布洛克那头柔软的黑发。

杰克被要求，和其他几个保镖轮班保护布洛克的安全——那时候布洛克还没从师模仿大师，只是个瘦弱，而且刚刚怀上身孕的普通欧米伽。杰克就这么保护了布洛克好几个月，然而后来喝酒时提起，布洛克甚至不记得有这回事。也对！当年的布洛克，满心满眼只有皮尔斯——蓝眸如星，金发耀眼。英俊潇洒的外表，永远西装笔挺，像个真正的绅士那样文质彬彬。

布洛克不是在杰克保护下被绑架的，但这却成了杰克一辈子的梦魇。无论多少年过去，他都记得赶到的时候，身负重伤的布洛克，奄奄一息地倒在废弃仓库里，下半身几乎被鲜血染尽，隆起的腹部上一个明显的脚印，证明这个可怜的欧米伽遭受了什么。他哭着求杰克，救救他的孩子。十多年来，杰克无数次梦到这个，惊醒过来一身冷汗，就再也睡不着了。

那个已经成型的孩子还是没有保住，那时候的布洛克才刚成年，和所有欧米伽一样，特别依赖自己的阿尔法皮尔斯，似乎丢了这个孩子就丢了全世界。也是那时候，为了救几乎没有幸存希望的布洛克，杰克的嘴角留了个疤，也算是他一辈子的勋章了吧……

当年的皮尔斯也算宠布洛克，为了他，皮尔斯清洗了九头蛇内部。白天腥风血雨，晚上回到家洗去一身血腥味，还能轻声细语地哄布洛克入睡。正值壮年的皮尔斯，那时候总能把年纪尚小的布洛克，操得连呻吟都带上了哭腔，第二天甚至床都下不了，一觉睡到皮尔斯下班回家，又开始新一轮的欢爱。那时的布洛克极度想要个孩子，却怎么都怀不上……当年，杰克他们这些保镖，只能站在门外一个个听得面红耳赤，下体硬了一晚上不得疏解。但……杰克觉得这他妈的才叫爱情。

再后来皮尔斯进入神盾局卧底，布洛克被送走了，杰克也被九头蛇总部调去了外勤。之后很多年，杰克都没有再见过布洛克，直到上一任特战队长在任务中牺牲，作为队副的杰克，还在等升官发财，却空降来了个新任队长朗姆洛。等到新队长耀武扬威地站在杰克面前，他才认出来，那是布洛克，或者该叫他布洛克·朗姆洛。

蓄了胡渣，成熟了不少，但风姿不减当年。队里那群逼崽子们训练时都在偷瞄布洛克的屁股。挺翘，圆润，饱满，看着就知道手感上乘。光这一点，就让这群阿尔法摩拳擦掌，跃跃欲试，恨不得一拥而上，一人摸上一把。几乎所有人都在觊觎布洛克的屁股，在更衣室里偷拍一张，像素渣得可怕都能卖出个几百美金。

刚开始还相安无事，大家也还算让着布洛克，毕竟面前有这么个尤物穿着紧身衣晃来晃去，那交叉带简直就是情趣用品，看那宽大的制服裤都掩不住的翘臀更是一种享受，就连发号施令都能让他们听出点调教的情调。直到皮尔斯来视察，那个精明的老男人几乎是立马发现了这个情况。年纪渐长的九头蛇大佬，不允许任何人无视他的权威。他把布洛克叫了过去，当着整个特战队的面，拍了把朗姆洛的屁股，让他脱光衣服。布洛克近乎震惊，却也不敢违背自己阿尔法的意思，于是他被皮尔斯拖进那全透明玻璃休息室里操了一顿，整个特战队都看着。杰克永远都记得那时候，布洛克那双金棕色的眸子里有多么绝望和令人心碎，甚至比当年失去孩子更甚。那天之后没有人敢再觊觎布洛克的屁股，但这也让布洛克成了“皮尔斯的婊子”，他这个空降队长，完全管不住特战队了。整个外勤部里传了几十种布洛克为了上位讨好皮尔斯的谣言，光他在开会时给皮尔斯口就传出了最起码三个版本。

那时的布洛克还爱着皮尔斯，他对于年长的爱人的醋意，感到心满意足，甚至故作乖巧懂事的表示理解。但训练场上，布洛克却是哑巴吃黄连，有苦说不出。几年来的努力付诸东流不说，皮尔斯更是变本加厉，让布洛克天天中午去他办公室报道。就算只是常规的任务汇报，都能在外勤部传出花来。一个月过去，布洛克被谣言淹没，却也没敢责怪爱人，只是把杰克叫去谈话，“帮我想个办法，压住那群逼崽子，我就答应你一个要求。”

“包括操你？”杰克一开口就后悔了，他不该这么轻浮的和布洛克说话。

但布洛克也没生气，反而瞄了一眼杰克的裆，微微勾起嘴角，“包括操我。”布洛克叼着烟，吞云吐雾间，那烟雾撩拨了杰克的心，他二话不说答应了，但要布洛克先付定金——最起码先给他口一发。那是杰克这辈子体会过的，最棒的口交了。温热的口腔内壁收紧，布洛克的唇舌软硬适中，色气的水声，外加吞咽口水时，那轻颤的喉结。

杰克觉得自己恋爱了，准确的说是单恋，就像爱上某个成人电影明星，想操他却只能祈祷今晚做个关于他的春梦。但事实上，杰克都没想出来对策，第二天训练场上，布洛克就把自己脱得只剩交叉带、内裤和皮靴，在训练场上放声打赢他就能操他，整支队都沸腾了，但都被布洛克打得鼻青脸肿。这就让杰克百思不得其解了，你自己能解决，还找我干嘛？

但，这不妨碍杰克在更衣室里的淋浴间操到布洛克。杰克都怀疑是不是皮尔斯喂不饱布洛克，才让布洛克饥不择食到来讨操。事实证明，布洛克只是需要得到队副的支持，毕竟在横竖都能操到布洛克的情况下，杰克确实在最后一个跟布洛克对打的时候，放了那么一点水，虽然布洛克确实也没有用全力。从此，特战队全体队员对布洛克言听计从，也不再流传“皮尔斯的婊子”这个说法。但好景不长，以布洛克自己的话讲他就是“婊子命”，布洛克又成了“冬兵的婊子”。

皮尔斯从苏联搞到了冬日战士，准备作为秘密武器，但完全不受控的冬兵掐死了七八个管理员之后，皮尔斯都有将他永久封存的打算了。就在这时，持枪瞄准冬兵的布洛克，被超级士兵的信息素刺激得当场发了情，被发狂的冬兵捉住。没有得到皮尔斯的命令，甚至没有人敢开枪帮他。皮尔斯看向布洛克的眼神里的爱意已经淡了很多，他只是神情复杂地看了布洛克最后一眼，交代杰克给他选个好点的棺椁，说完就径直转身离开了。也不知是幸运，还是不幸……几个小时后，布洛克活了下来，他出现在皮尔斯的办公室，冬兵乖得像只小猫咪似的跟在他身后。皮尔斯再度看到了布洛克的价值，把布洛克拉过去，让他坐到自己大腿上，也不知道说了什么，布洛克的笑容灿烂得让杰克心痛。在杰克看来，皮尔斯不过是把布洛克当不用花钱的男妓，可以无限度的透支。

之后，九头蛇内部有了公示，布洛克成了冬日战士管理员——皮尔斯似乎有让冬兵把布洛克操怀孕生小超级士兵的打算。但由于布洛克曾经意外流产过，那段时间被冬日战士操了个遍，还是没怀上。放弃了这个想法的皮尔斯，也就下令把资产暂时冷冻封存了。

杰克松了口气，终于可以不用看到布洛克一身青紫的痕迹，每天挣扎着来训练场，连抽烟都有气无力的模样。

“他不爱你。”

“要你管！”

布洛克总是护着皮尔斯，就像孩子护着自己最心爱的玩具，别人碰都不许碰。但无论布洛克为皮尔斯做了多少脏活，为他扫清多少障碍。皮尔斯对布洛克的爱，还是流逝得比金发男人那副日渐衰老的皮囊还快，就连那双湛蓝的眸子都像他那颗被权势蒙蔽了的心一般，开始变得浑浊不堪。即使布洛克还风华正茂，身材、容貌都在巅峰，但他的一颦一笑，在皮尔斯眼里还不如那满脑子不切实际的幻想来得生动。杰克为布洛克感到不值，他只觉得心像被搁到锅里煎，没有加油煎到焦了的那种，似乎只有这样才能不再心痛。他劝了布洛克很多次，以布洛克的身手当雇佣兵绝对能赚大钱，何必吊死在皮尔斯这棵老树上。前几回布洛克都是一笑而过，到了杰克第六次提这个，布洛克突然间反应过来，“你他妈的不会是爱上老子了吧？”杰克一时间哑巴了，他支支吾吾了半天，都没说出个所以然来。这可把布洛克逗乐了，他叼着烟，“你他妈的不会是要想着老子几百年前给你口的那发，才能射出来吧！”杰克几乎是第一时间就否认了，但布洛克却更加兴奋了，似乎抓到了杰克的把柄，“要不……爹地再给你口一发？”

“好啊！”

这次，杰克的嘴，倒是比脑子来得快。布洛克愣了一下，也没多说什么，还真跪下给杰克口了一发，他舔着嘴角的白浊液体，还附赠了杰克一个深吻。以至于杰克接下去整整一个月，都得靠着发口活，想象着布洛克散乱的额发过活……

又过了一段时间，九头蛇特战队突然被皮尔斯调进了神盾局，也不知道是怎么了，布洛克和皮尔斯那比白纸还苍白的感情，突然间再次鲜活起来。从布洛克那张越来越滋润的脸上，杰克都能看得出来，他的夜生活有多丰富。那大半年布洛克似乎过得非常幸福，他甚至请整个特战队喝酒，自己却坐在一边烟酒不碰。杰克去敬酒，布洛克抚着自己的小腹，摆手说不喝。

有了？也好。他值得过好日子，也算圆了这十多年来的梦吧……

事实证明，上帝什么的，真他妈的不会疼人！

布洛克的好日子没过几天，美国队长就被发现，而且成功解冻了。因为突然冒出来的二战英雄，皮尔斯的洞察计划无奈暂时搁浅，他再次早出晚归，丢下布洛克独守空房。怀孕之后，布洛克也很少跟特战队的逼崽子们出去瞎闹腾，毕竟烟酒都碰不得了。

“你怎么不跟皮尔斯说你有了，让他多陪陪你。”杰克本来想抽烟，看了眼布洛克又把烟收了。

最近缺乏滋润的布洛克，看起来糙了不少，但发型还是抓得无比风骚。布洛克沉默了两秒，才缓缓开了口，“非常时期，他会让我打掉。”

“打掉！”杰克一脸“真他妈的见鬼了”的表情，“他他妈的疯了？你都三十多了！这他妈的要是打掉了，你这辈子都可能要不了孩子了！”

布洛克无奈地耸了耸肩，他对皮尔斯是什么人还是心知肚明的，“所以能拖一天是一天，过了十周就不能人流了。离预产期越近，这孩子活下来的可能性越大。”

日子照过，布洛克也装作没事人一样出现在训练场，每天也坚持锻炼，虽然降了不少运动强度。布洛克硬是拖到了五个多月，都没告诉皮尔斯，其实他的肚子也不怎么看得出来，甚至还有腹肌，就是看起来会觉得他胖了，但穿着全套作战服还是辣得不得了。在杰克催了第n次之后，布洛克终于答应，晚上无论如何一定会告诉皮尔斯自己怀孕了。但杰克打死都没想到，这会是他另一个噩梦的开始……

第二天一早接到通知，杰克赶到医院的时候，布洛克的麻药劲还没过，人还在昏迷，皮尔斯却不知所踪。杰克心乱如麻，守在那抽了快一包烟，布洛克才醒过来。昨晚布洛克一告诉皮尔斯自己怀孕了，不到半个小时，私人医生就上门给布洛克打了引产针，今早就被送进了手术室——为了洞察计划，皮尔斯甚至愿意牺牲掉他和布洛克的孩子。

刚做完引产手术，布洛克双腿发软，下了床膝盖一个劲儿打颤，杰克让他留院观察，布洛克却说什么都不想呆在这。“是不是很疼？”杰克的心都快碎了，一把将布洛克抱了起来，觉得他最近轻了不少。“你嘴唇都白了。”他疼布洛克都来不及，皮尔斯那个王八蛋居然这么对待他，医生甚至说布洛克可能这辈子都不可能会有自己的孩子了。

“好冷。” 布洛克抖得厉害，脸色非常差。即使他看着很强壮，但再怎么逞强，都改变不了布洛克是欧米伽的事实。可恶！这他妈的要是落了病根，布洛克以后的日子是他妈的要怎么过？杰克把布洛克放了下来，脱了外套帮他披好，这才重新抱起来。 就这么一路抱回了宿舍，路上好死不死遇上了史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

得！又他妈的得被说教！

罗杰斯皱着眉，却难得没有指责杰克一个阿尔法抱着一个已经被标记的欧米茄成何体统。布洛克难受得直冒冷汗，在杰克怀里颤抖得厉害。罗杰斯也发现了不对，关切地问了句，“布洛克？你怎么了？”

“还不是他那个老不死的阿尔法……” 杰克脱口而出，他现在恨不得冲去办公室揍皮尔斯一顿，一枪打爆他的狗头都算仁慈了。

即使被这么对待，布洛克的心还是向着皮尔斯，他破口大骂了杰克，把他连带罗杰斯一起轰了出去。但就算被布洛克轰了出来，杰克还是在心里算了笔账。他的积蓄不算太多，如果去当佣兵接几单私活，估计能买个农场。养些牛羊，种些小麦和玉米，再养几条狗，一条专门陪布洛克玩，其他的都去放羊。在房子后院给布洛克弄个靶场，来几把好枪。再给布洛克买辆重机，上次他看得眼睛都直了的那种。杰克就这么一直幻想到和布洛克有孩子，两个男孩在院子里嬉戏打闹，布洛克教他们打拳，杰克教他们……结果美梦在这里惊醒，杰克猛地反应过来，布洛克今天被皮尔斯逼着做了引产，可能这辈子都怀不上了。杰克心疼得都快哭出来了，一晚上担心受怕，以至于再一次梦到废弃仓库里混身是血的布洛克。惊醒过来，杰克抽着烟，想着是不是该买点补品给布洛克补补身子。早晨提着一袋红糖去了训练场，才得知昨晚布洛克再一次被送进了手术室，大出血抢救了一夜，直到早上出血才止住。神盾局那边没半点消息，杰克只能去九头蛇基地打探了一圈，才得知昨天资产解冻，估计玩过火了。杰克还在感叹，连资产都招架不住布洛克那性感的身姿，却猛地看到手里提着的红糖——昨天布洛克才做了引产，身子正虚弱。照常讲养个十天半个月都不夸张，而皮尔斯那个王八蛋居然还把他送去给资产？这可把杰克心疼得差点没当场哭出来，他急急忙忙赶到医院，却看到史蒂夫·罗杰斯在里边，正在给布洛克削苹果。

呼……他没事就好。

皮尔斯也非常不是人，布洛克都已经命去了半条，差一点就得子宫全切，他居然还让布洛克继续完成控制美队的命令。不过好在布洛克一直在锻炼，身体底子还算不错，最起码命保住了，但不可避免地落了病根。好在金发蓝眼的也不全是没良心的家伙，罗杰斯就挺照顾布洛克，总是嘘寒问暖，一副要追他的羞涩样。

不久，特战队跟着美国队长去西伯利亚出任务。这些个阿尔法冻得要死，靠伏特加保持体温。布洛克刚做完手术没几个月，罗杰斯硬是不让他喝这么烈的酒。但布洛克宫寒得厉害，全程手脚冰冷，只能抱着个热水袋缩成一团窝在角落里发抖，愣是和罗杰斯赌了一路的气，还硬往杰克怀里钻。这可把杰克乐坏了，有什么比让超级士兵吃瘪来得更爽的？也是从那时候起，杰克和布洛克开始了炮友生涯——布洛克算是对皮尔斯心寒了一半，得照顾“生活九级残障”还得和美国道德标杆周旋，也只有在杰克那能稍微放松一会儿。而且布洛克对杰克的床上表现非常满意，杰克甚至听到了十多年前当保镖那会儿，房间里传来的布洛克的那种哭腔，他在布洛克金棕色的眸子里捕捉到了转瞬即逝地动情……

“我得回去了，还得跟古德温汇报任务。”布洛克绝对是下了床翻脸不认人的典范，这会子拍拍屁股准备走人，杰克委屈得好像自己被嫖了一样。

“等等，外边冷。我给你拿件外套。你现在的身子不比以前，再冻着了可不好。”杰克也没在乎，能操到布洛克都算上辈子积德了。他就这么裸着，甩着屌下了床，从衣柜里拿出了一纸袋，“试试看？”

“买给我的？”布洛克挑了挑眉，勾起了嘴角，站在那等杰克给他穿衣服。

“想得到美，这外套可他妈贵了！要不是老子他妈的买小了，能便宜了你？”杰克嘴上说着，手上也没停，帮布洛克穿好衣服，还在贴身的T恤上贴了块暖宝宝，“队里的姑娘推荐的，你试试看，如果暖和，我再给你多买点屯着。”杰克当然没说实话，他特意给布洛克挑的，连尺寸都是趁布洛克睡着量的，毕竟布洛克的衣服不是太紧撑得乳头激凸，就是大得能当裙子，没一次合身过。

布洛克换上那呢绒大衣，还挺合适，他隔着几层厚衣服，摸了摸正在发热的暖宝宝，歪着头想了想，给了杰克一个深吻才离开。

后来的事情完全失控了……弗瑞挂了，罗杰斯也没控制住。果然金发蓝眼的都他妈的没良心！在电梯里开战，杰克把布洛克护在身后，无奈罗杰斯那家伙被提升了四倍的战斗力太猛，杰克直接就被打趴下了。但罗杰斯他妈的居然狠狠摔了布洛克一下，真他妈的甩了屌翻脸不认人。真他妈的想在那道貌岸然的脸上揍出两熊猫眼！虽然布洛克只字未提，但杰克可心疼坏了，他都在更衣室看到了，布洛克的后背都他妈的青了一大片。

追捕任务失败，资产任务失败。

似乎是可能来临的失败让皮尔斯突然间转性，他像二十年前那样，亲自下厨给布洛克做了一桌子菜，全是意大利菜。罗宋汤正宗得，让布洛克想到了早已淡忘了面容的母亲，阿尔法突然的关爱，似乎安抚了近日里受了不少罪的欧米伽。直到第二天一早，布洛克才知道，皮尔斯跳过了他这个资产管理员，给资产强制洗脑。布洛克觉得受伤，他觉得受到了背叛——权势让皮尔斯的心思不再纯粹。他曾经说过，做的一切都是为了让布洛克过上好日子，即使他仍然以这个为借口敷衍，但现在的他甚至连布洛克都信不过了。爱情，在权势面前都成了随口说说地笑话，比酒后胡言乱语还来得没有可信度。

资产和美队开战，布洛克击毙了皮尔斯，带着整支特战队投诚，航母并未升空，洞察计划失败告终。他们这些所谓的九头蛇被关进了监狱，布洛克担下了所有责任，说特战队都是他的人，不是九头蛇。而他自己因为爱皮尔斯，无条件的为他卖命。杰克再次替布洛克感到不值，他这是一心求死吗？还是他妈的觉得那帮超级英雄会相信那套鬼话，还和他抱团痛哭，一起哀叹谁年轻的时候没遇过几个渣男？只怕只有那小胡子富翁的前女友们会他妈的这么觉得吧！

妈的！二十年前老子从废弃仓库把布洛克救出来，就他妈的应该带他私奔！亡命天涯都他妈的比遭着二十年罪强！二十年啊！孩子都他妈的上大学了吧！

没多久杰克被强制戴上定位手环，无罪释放了。得知布洛克也能被保释，杰克高兴坏了，他满心欢喜的计划实现几个月前的幻想，才想到自己名下所有资产包括几把好枪都被扣押了……算了，钱没了能再挣！追到布洛克最重要！更让杰克没想的是，追布洛克这么容易。去接他出狱，一个拥抱外加一个吻，那个他心心恋恋二十年的欧米伽，就乖乖跟他走了。

早知道这么容易，老子就他妈的早点抱他了！

不对！

老子他妈的又不是没抱过！就他妈的应该一开始就抱着跑！

他们开了间房，准备安顿一晚，再考虑下一步。那是两人三个多月以来最为尽兴的性事，当然，也是唯一的一次。毕竟监狱里那群阿尔法，基本都相看两厌，不打一架都不错了，还他妈的想做爱？而布洛克因为是特战队长、资产管理员外加皮尔斯的秘密情人，身份非同小可。再加上美国队长的坚持，他被单独监禁，别说看到人了，不被提审平时连只苍蝇都看不到。为此，杰克为布洛克做了一个他这辈子做过的最久的前戏，布洛克的后穴湿得他妈的都快赶上发情期了。但刚进入的时候，布洛克还是紧得差点把杰克夹断。

“Fuck！”布洛克的脏话都带上了愉悦的尾音，乘骑的体位，方便他们看着对方，还能接吻，“别，太深了……”

“放心，不进生殖腔。”这是杰克接下来要努力的，他还没进过布洛克生殖器，唯一一次内射还是因为撤到一半，结卡在甬道，不得已而为之。

布洛克是个大美人，杰克一直这么认为。不看那糙得不行的胡茬，布洛克的眉眼其实很漂亮。身子也漂亮，细腰窄臀。虽然身高可能不算太高，但匀称性感、肌肉结实。那本该被发胶打理得一丝不苟的额发，因为剧烈运动而散乱，布洛克让杰克完全移不开眼。肌肉结实的大腿紧紧夹着杰克的腰，拍一把那浑圆的臀部，还会得到一声性感撩人，带着哭腔的呻吟……杰克一瞬间明白，为什么当年皮尔斯要雇几个保镖在门口守着了。这他妈的，想想都觉得兴奋！杰克为这二十年来的默默付出，突然间被空中掉下来的馅饼砸中而感到兴奋。

趁着不应期，杰克亲吻着布洛克的后颈，有一下没一下地帮布洛克撸动着，“欧米伽都像你这样光溜溜，没有耻毛吗？”

“额……古德……我是说皮尔斯给剃的。”气氛一时间尴尬，下一秒布洛克把杰克压回床上，“所以……你他妈的到底要不要操老子？！”

“要。”

他和布洛克几乎一直做到了天亮，累得黑发欧米伽几乎是昏过去，一直睡到了下午。杰克煮了点意大利面，布洛克吃了一口，就嫌弃地下了床，自己加工去了。于是杰克终于看到了自己幻想过无数次的裸身围裙装，布洛克连撒个香料都透着性感。

晚饭的时候，布洛克拒绝了廉价的开胃酒，甚至是那瓶杰克买来的相当不错的白葡萄，“杰克，我怀孕了。”

“……”杰克愣了两秒，才找回了自己的舌头，“这么快？”

“额……”这回换布洛克无语了，他默默抿了口牛奶，抚着自己的小腹，“三个多月了……”

杰克一下子懵了，脑子嗡嗡的，好半天都没缓过来，他犹豫了半天，才开了口，“我的？”

布洛克缩在沙发上，咬着唇，好半天才说出，“我不知道……”

杰克干了杯中的白葡萄，好容易弄了瓶高档酒，结果还是拿来牛饮。放下酒杯，杰克起身绕过去坐在沙发上，伸手把布洛克揽过去，“你想要孩子对吧……”

布洛克点了点头，抚上自己的小腹，“不管是谁的，我都想生下来。”

“就算是皮尔斯的？”杰克也伸手抚摸着布洛克的小腹，侧过头轻吻他的脸颊。

布洛克闭上眼，深吸一口气，依偎在杰克怀里，“就算是皮尔斯的。”

“好。”杰克把布洛克拉过来，让他跪坐到自己腿上，“那就生下来。但你得补偿我。”布洛克似乎觉得这不过分，他有求于人也没什么好抱怨的，他抬手想脱掉上衣，却被杰克抱住，“嫁给我吧，我们好好过日子……”杰克抱紧了怀里的黑发欧米伽，“别想那么多，只要你决定把孩子生下来，就是我的孩子。”

布洛克愣住了，但很快就放松下来，窝在杰克怀里，“好。农场还算数吗？”

“额……抱歉……”杰克轻抚着布洛克的脊背，“我的资产全被扣押了。”

布洛克“噗呲”一声笑了出来，他伸手摸了摸杰克下巴上的疤痕，“你该不会所有的资产的名字都是杰克·罗林斯吧？”

“不然？”

布洛克哈哈大笑，“没关系，我有钱。叫声爹地，我养你啊！”

突然间老婆孩子都有了，还能完成农场梦，让杰克觉得幸福来得太突然。在布洛克提议下，两人立马去了安全屋，拿走了里边布洛克以“阿尔维·库利纳”这个假名登记的存折，枪支弹药，甚至还有辆皮卡和辆改装得不错的重机。整理好为数不多的行李，两人连夜开车去拉斯维加斯，第二天就找了间小教堂结婚。布洛克不想要戒指这种又鬼又虚的东西，两人找了家纹身店——在本该有戒指的地方纹了一圈对方的名字。如果这是个童话故事，那么结局大概就是从此王子和王子过上幸福快乐的生活。

但，人生就是他妈的操蛋得不像话。

过惯了打打杀杀腥风血雨，第一次杀人都没有因为良心不安而难以入眠，反倒是开始为茶米油盐发愁时，怕抽烟呛到布洛克的杰克抱着熟睡的黑发欧米伽，手臂上贴了一整排尼古丁贴片，盯着天花板一坐就是一夜。

人是自私的动物，什么都没有的时候，渴望得到点什么。真正开始得到了点什么，就会期待更多。只要是个人都有过那种，得到了一个期待了许久的东西，却突然对它失去兴趣，可能是百货大楼橱窗里的那辆玩具遥控车，可能是街角某家网红餐厅的甜点，可能是那个你追了十几年终于追到手的人……那一瞬间你会猛然发现，得到远比期待来得无趣。而期待的过程，远比得到的那一瞬间来得难忘。你永远忘不了你为了买下那辆遥控车所付出的努力，但得到它之后你会发现它与你的期待相差甚远，它给你带来的愉悦可能只有短短的半个下午，它就被住在你家隔壁的坏小子抢走或是踩碎了，你把它丢进垃圾桶里并开始悔恨为什么当初要买下它……

这，就是人性。

得不到的，永远是最好的。

如果当时布洛克就此离开，或者明确告诉杰克，他只是想给孩子一个家，那么杰克或许仍然会对他心怀爱意并且甘心默默付出。但，布洛克第二天就和杰克在拉斯维加斯结了婚，他说要和杰克好好过日子。幸福来得实在是太突然了。杰克觉得自己就是他妈的犯贱，布洛克愿意为他放下一切，而他自己他妈的娘们唧唧的反而觉得不真实。大概是过去二十年的备胎当惯了，反而转正了就矫情上了。他觉得自己是布洛克最后的救命稻草，不抓住就会从此落入深渊，万劫不复。罗杰斯只想着要布洛克的供词，把九头蛇一网打尽。资产消失得无影无踪，跑得比兔子都快。只有他杰克·罗林斯，二十年如一日的甘心为布洛克付出一切。所以，我……到底是不是你不得已而为之的选择？得到，反而让杰克不甘心。

一倒在床上，杰克就无法停止噩梦，他一遍又一遍地梦到那个破败的仓库，梦到二十年前的布洛克，梦到那个无助到哭泣，浑身染血的布洛克。杰克不是圣人，他也是人，他也有心。他想得到的不只是布洛克的人，还有他的心。杰克在入夜之后，开始无限度的自我折磨，一遍又一遍，一次又一次，无休止也无尽头。或许，我爱的不是眼前的你，而是那个曾经被皮尔斯捧在手心里，不属于我的你。

人，就是这么矫情。

但天亮之后，杰克就会把这些操蛋的想法抛到脑后，扮演着一个完美伴侣。杰克觉得自己他妈的有病，布洛克对他的想法一无所知，穿着围裙在厨房忙碌。黑发欧米伽看到杰克在看他，还报以一个微笑。孕期比往常胃口好些，让布洛克的面容柔和了不少，也让杰克有点布洛克的棱角都快被安逸的生活磨平抛光的错觉。饭后布洛克在沙发上小憩，身上盖着薄被，勾勒出完美的腰线。那撩人的睡姿与初见时重叠，似乎一切什么都没变，又似乎什么都变了。杰克看着他的睡颜，轻抚着那深陷的眼窝，亲吻他的眉心，难以抑制的自责……

我怎么可能不爱你？

但我到底该怎么去爱你？

杰克突然间理解为什么皮尔斯会开始疯狂的迷恋权势，布洛克的确值得更好的。然而，权势金钱都太容易让人迷失。

而我到底要拿什么去爱你？

杰克开始渐渐明白这段感情是多么病态，到底是二十年前企图占有雇主欧米伽的妄想，还是在无数次出生入死后自以为自己能成为他心目中举足轻重的那个人？他不知道，他也害怕知道。

这一切还是被布洛克发现了，孕期的欧米伽是如此的敏感，以至于生育后，杰克签下出生证明的下一刻，迎接他的就是一纸离婚协议。这段闹剧般的婚姻关系，在孩子出生之后结束。孩子理所当然归布洛克。两人都一无所有，没有任何财产纠纷，不过是打印一张离婚协议书模板，各自签字。

杰克觉得自己一瞬间回到了二十年前，他不知道自己到底在期待些什么，明明知道布洛克是不可能开口挽回的，但他也知道这次他就算开口也挽回不了布洛克了。他不知道布洛克是不是会恨他，但他知道他会用未来的每一分每一秒悔恨今天放走自己曾经深爱过的人……

七八年后，杰克再次遇到布洛克。事实上布洛克并没有看到杰克，而杰克隔着茫茫人海还是认出了他。黑发欧米伽推着手推车从超市出来，把一个个塑料袋搬上后备箱。一直跟着布洛克身边的黑发男孩，突然出现在杰克面前，男孩插着腰，一副不符合年龄的脾气，“哟，你他妈的再敢继续盯着我爹地的屁股，老子就揍得你他妈的叫我爹地！”

哈！有其父必有其子！是布洛克教出的儿子。

布洛克大概也发现了儿子不见了，赶紧大喊了一声，“杰伊？”

杰伊“噔噔噔”一路奔向布洛克，男孩甚至指了指我所站的方向和布洛克说了点什么。布洛克望向了我，似乎还因此愣了一下，他把后备箱合上，又带着杰伊走向我，“这是你杰克叔叔。”杰伊不情不愿地嘟囔了句“杰克叔叔”，就赌气地跑回车上了。

我问布洛克最近怎么样，他微微一笑说挺好。紧接着从钱包里掏出张叠得皱皱巴巴的纸递给我，“这个给你。别来打扰我和杰伊。”

我注意到，他左手无名指干干净净，纹身已经洗掉了。我愣愣注视着布洛克开车离开，才打开了那张纸，一份难以置信的亲子鉴定。鉴定双方是我和杰伊，结果是——符合遗传规律，亲权概率大于0.9999。

那一刻，悔恨淹没了我。杰伊是我的亲儿子，而我亲手抛弃了曾经深爱的布洛克。我知道这一刻是布洛克谋划已久的报复。

而我，活该承受这一切。

 

Tension is building inside steadily

心里越来越紧张

Everyone feels so far away from me

每个人感觉起来离我很远

Heavy thoughts forcing their way out of me

沉重的思想逼迫他们远离我

Trying not to break but I’m so tired of this deceit

努力不去打破，但我受够了欺骗

Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet

每次试着找回自己，让自己重新振作

All I ever think about is this

我想的全都是

All the tiring time between

令人厌烦的时光

And how trying to put my trust

要怎样努力使你相信我

In you just takes so much out of me

这让我心力交猝

Take everything from the inside and throw it all away

我会拿出内心所有事，对你毫无保留

Cuz I swear

因为我发誓

for the last time I won’t trust myself with you

这是最后一次，我不会任自己掉进你的谎言

I won't waste myself on you！

我不会再把自己浪费在你的身上！


End file.
